


Lost in the Haze

by JadeTheCat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheCat/pseuds/JadeTheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a girl named Anita Gonzales. Against all odds she managed to find her way to Camp from Idaho. Once she arrived, she was claimed, as all demigods are when they arrive at camp. Something was unusual about it though, the symbol above her head didn't match with any of the major gods, or the minor gods who have come to be familiar. In fact, this claiming had no shape at all. Will Anita find her mother? Where is this goddess that was lost in the Haze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Haze

I found myself running for my life again. Lately things haven’t been going so well for me; criminals have been targeting me as if I were gold. I ‘m constantly getting chased by them but to be honest, it always ends the same way, I jump off of a cliff, building, or something along those lines, survive, and then they lose me. I am Anita Gonzales, I have been summoned to Manhattan where someone will allegedly be there to “help” me whatever that means. I figured I should go, I mean I have nowhere to go anyways, my father died a few months ago. He was killed in a car crash coming home and it was like no one wanted to take me that would treat me right. I took the only logical option, I ran away.  
I decided to go to New York, yes, it will take a while, but what else should I do? I simply scavenged for money, and bought a bus ticket. From that point on it was normal; I was one of two or three people on the bus when I left Idaho. The other people didn't look very-how do you say- Kept.  
An hour or so later, we stopped somewhere, I’m not sure where, but an old lady and two men dressed in black boarded the bus. It wasn’t very suspicious at first, and then I realized that oddly enough, it was warm outside. Considering the conditions I had left Idaho in, this was a little weird, it wasn't just warm… it was hot. I was confused, but honestly I was too tired to care.  
As expected, the two men stared at me for about ten minutes until we got to the next stop. Maybe it was instinct, maybe a feeling, maybe an unfelt urge to use the bathroom, but I rose and moved to the front of the bus. Immediately, as soon as my foot touched the ground, I heard the thumping, the men in black suits knocked the bus driver unconscious and turned towards me. Instinctively, I ran. Sprinting as fast as possible, and just my luck, I see a train. Just my luck, and by the way things have been going, if I could get to it, I could jump off it and lose the men.  
I quickly glanced over my shoulder, sure enough, they were behind me. In that moment, I could’ve sworn I had seen a faint glow coming from their eyes. I ran faster, pushing, sweat rolling down my face. The train was moving so fast, but I managed to catch the railing of the second to last car as it sped by me. The jolt should’ve ripped my arm off but surprisingly, it didn’t. As oddly as I did, the men were behind me on the car. I sighed and jumped off the caboose, unharmed as usual. I looked, they were gone.  
I walked for a while along the track, trying to find a town of some sort. I came across a highway and saw a sign: MANHATTAN 50 MILES. Fifty miles? How far have I come in the last 24 hours? Fifty miles until I’m in New York and I haven’t been traveling for more than three hours. I wondered who would be waiting for me in Manhattan and if they knew I would be there so quickly. Since there was really no other way, I started walking, I would be there soon if I was able to travel this quickly, at least I hoped I wouldn’t need to walk for three days straight.  
After an hour, a car passed by, so obviously I jumped on it. Needless to say I was in Manhattan by noon. I was amazed by what I saw, skyscrapers towering building after building. I tried to remember what the message said, I knew it told me to go somewhere in Manhattan. The Empire State building, it said to ask the guy at the desk to phone “Camp” whatever that meant.  
I simply walked in and did as they said, nothing special. The doorman looked at me skeptically for a few minutes before asking me some questions. A few involved: How do you know? Why do you need camp?  
He finally phoned camp and told me to sit and wait. I would tell you otherwise, but neither of us talked. I patiently waited as the time that could be the death of me approached.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's a little short. They should get longer as the story progresses. <3 ~Jade


End file.
